conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanjung
|leader_title1 = Maharani |leader_name1 = Tian Yinling |leader_title2 = First Minister |leader_name2 = Syed Abdullah Yaakob (PDR) |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |leader_title5 = |leader_name5 = |area_rank = 40th |area_magnitude = |area_km2 =337,287 |area_sq_mi =130,228 |percent_water = 3.06 |population_estimate =37,350,717 |population_estimate_rank = 25th |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_rank = |Gini = 44.7 |GDP_PPP = $1,342.17 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 19th |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $35,934 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 32nd |GDP_nominal = $700.744 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 19th |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $18,761 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 38th |established_event2 = British Occupation |established_date2 = 1850 |established_event1 = Unification |established_date1 = 1601 |established_event5 = Independence from the United Kingdom |established_date5 = 13th September 1948 |established_event4 = Civil War |established_date4 = October 14th 1948 - March 5th 1954 |HDI = 0.768 |HDI_rank = 71st |HDI_year = 2013 |HDI_category = high |currency = Ringgit |currency_code = |time_zone = LKST |utc_offset = +6 |time_zone_DST = |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |cctld =.lk |calling_code = +121 |footnotes = |national_motto = |official_languages = |regional_languages = |demonym = noun: Tanjungese(s) adjective:Tanjungese |drives_on = right |ethnic_groups =40.4% 26.8% 11.6% 8.2% 5.4% 7.6% other |ethnic_groups_year =2015 }} The Tanjung, Abode of Peace ( : 海角，和平的居民; Hǎijiǎo, hépíng de jūmín; : Tanjung, maka tempat kediaman yang aman) more commonly referred to as Tanjung (海角; Hǎijiǎo) is a nation located in divided into two sections -Peninsula Tanjung bordering and Tanjungese Borneo bordering . Tanjung shares maritime borders with and Hani. Although currently a federal constitutional monarchy under the Qiao dynasty Tanjung has been ruled by various groups in its long history. Tanjung's ethno-religious diversity means that it is commonly seen as a state. Tanjung first housed human inhabitants in Palaeolithic times, with its housing various medieval dynasties and kingdoms, including the , one of the largest dynasties in maritime Southeast Asia. Tanjung was directly occupation by various Muslim empires such as the Malacca Sultanate and the , with traders from the various other cultures help spread , and across Tanjung, although the native religion Khalisism remained dominant. In the 1600's the enforced suzerainty over Tanjung installing the Qiao dynasty to rule over the region. The dynasty of Qiao unified large portions of the islands in 1666, and ruled until Tanjung became a protectorate of Britain around 1830, with the monarchy being subservient to British interests. Tanjung had previously housed Spanish and Portuguese trading outposts. During World War Two Tanjung was occupied by Japan, and in 1945 Tanjung entered civil war after a communist insurgency erupted in East Tanjung, with the Workers' Party of Tanjung attempting to launch a communist revolution in Tanjung, which was defeated by British and Tanjungese forces. Tanjung became independent from Britain in 1954. Up until 1993, Tanjung was ruled by a of Chinese and the Tanjungese National Party with the majority Islamic Malay people discriminated against - however, since the 1990’s Malays have started to play more of a role in political and economic life. Since the 1950's the city state of Singapore has retained large amounts of autonomy from the rest of Tanjung, resulting in Singapore to have one of the highest living standards in the world compared to the rest of Tanjung. Tanjung has steadily grown both economically and politically since its independence, with the fourth highest human development indicator in Southeast Asia. A , Tanjung is famous for its exports of jade, gems, rice and natural gases as well as dealing in the telecommunications, banking and technology industries and cloths and electronics manufacturing and has been listed as part of the economies. However ethnic tensions, poor working and living conditions and inadequate wealth distribution have earned Tanjung criticism in recent years by foreign powers. Tanjung is one of the world’s six federal monarchies with 14 provinces, two crown territories and a special administrative city (Singapore), with each ultimately answering to the overall monarch. Tanjung is part of the , and has been a major ally to the . Tanjung is a founding member of the and the . Etymology History Prehistory It is thought that the first humans settled in Rajia around a million years ago, with archaeological evidence including stone tools and the remains of Homo Sapiens. Evidence of human neolithic remains were found by archaeologists in the . Earlier settlers came primarily from the as well as from and , and were thought to be ethnically linked both to and , although some anthropologists have suggested that and people also settled in mainland Rajia. The people of the Vishui islands are thought to be primarily of descent having come from the modern day province, China. "Proto-Rajians" (the predecessors of the modern day Rajian ethnic group) are commonly linked to an heritage, with their ancestors having travelled from . Modern studies have suggested that Rajians originally settled in the before settling across modern day Rajia, whose original inhabitants came from . During the Rajian tribes were amongst the first to transform copper into bronze, raise poultry and pigs as well as grow rice. The saw rice farms expand into towns with there being evidence of trade between Rajians and Chinese, Thai and Indian civilisations which also led the people of the area to adopt cultural customs (eg. funeral rituals towards children). Around 200 BCE the first Rajian city states started to appear, mainly clustered in central Rajia. These city states (collectively dubbed the ) were mainly influenced by Chinese culture imported from settlers from the modern day province in China, as well as influences from the . The most powerful of these city states included the Mon along te coastline, the Rakhine to the west and the Rajians in the central Rajia, centred in the historical city of . Langkasuka Kingdom , considered to be the greatest king of Rajia.]]During the 10th century the city state of Pukam starting to expand rapidly, absorbing neighbouring states into its hegemony. The dominance of Pukam led to its King, , in 1044 CE to canonise the Khalisit faith, based on a mixture of , and influences. In order to expand the Pukam Kingdom Hythadaw implemented several economic reforms such as creating an irrigation system and grading settlements on what levies and taxes they could raise. Hythadaw subsequently led the Pukam kingdom to become the first fully fledged empire within modern day Rajian borders, consolidating his rule around the Irrawaddy River Basin whilst launching expansionist campaigns into the Shan and Rakhine states as Pukam took the role of a . Under Hythadaw's rule ethnic relations were kept under control thanks to his adherence to meritocratic systems and strict disciplinarian approach to governance. Whilst promoting his own Khalist beliefs, Hythadaw was aware of the deep religious divisions within the empire, and saw the influence of the Hindu as the primary threat to his rule. As such Hythadaw started to support the practice of as a counter weight to Hinduism, halting the Khmer Empire's advance whilst helping reinvigorate Theravada Buddhism in . Whilst Khalisism would remain dominant in Rajia, Hythadaw's support of Theravada Buddhism led the faith to remain dominant in other parts of Southeast Asia as well to continue in Rajia, with Hythadaw's religious policy towards Theravada Buddhism was one of tolerance. Hythadaw also helped promote and support classical Rajian culture as well meaning that by the time of Hythadaw's death in 1084 the Pukam Kingdom was one of the dominant empires in the region alongside the Khmer Empire. Hythadaw 's son and his descendants proved to be adept at preserving and expanding the empire that he had created, with the Pakum Empire achieving social stability and economic prosperity for around 200 years. Shin successfully integrated the Mon people into the empire being a patron to Mon culture ad welcoming many Mon into his royal court whilst also melding Mon, Buddhist, Pyu and Pali culture into the empire. Shin was able to assert Pakum's sovereignty within Asia, with the Chinese and Indian recognising Pakum as a sovereign state. A more cohesive Rajian culture started to prosper under Shin's successor, who took power in 1112 and started to downplay Mon elements whilst maintain socio-ethnic stability and continuing with the economic reforms initiated by Khali. Zeyathura launched several economic reforms such as the monetisation of the Pakum economy through the standardisation of weights and measurements and an expansion of agriculture and maritime trade. The increasing prosperity of the empire enabled Zeyathura to build Khalist temples with the faith during his reign starting to become more dominant then both Hinduism and Buddhism. By Zeyathura's death in Pakum's wealth and power were only continuing to rise. However, it was becoming clear that Pakum's wealth was tied to land and population, and that to maintain its wealth Pakum would have to continue to expand its borders. Zeyathura's successor was able to continue an expansionist foreign policy whilst finally seeing the dominance of Rajian culture with the Rajian script being firmly entrenched. Shin II also saw Khalisism become more dominant as well as create Royal Palace Guards, the forebears to the Royal Rajian military. Shin II was succeeded by in 1211 when Pakum was at the height of its power being both prosperous and peaceful. Nadaungmya mainly focussed on strengthening the Khalist faith and delegated power to a small privy council that would be the forerunner of the Hluttaw. Nadaungmya's rule saw the growing issue of a reduced tax base as religious holdings (which were expanded eve though Pakum's borders were not) were exempted from tax which started to alienate ethnic Mons, Mongols, Vishui and Shans. The declining state of the treasury was reflected in the fact that Nadaungmya's successor was unable to continue the temple building. Attempts to confiscate land from Khalist monks were met with intense resistance leading to the empire to start a path of decline. The problem came to full force in the 13th century when most of the land of Upper Rajia could no longer be taxed without confiscating it from the powerful Khalist monks. Several confiscations were made when the monarchy murdered many monks in a "purification" campaign, but resistance from the monks meant such measures where ultimately unsuccessful. Pakum attempted to expand its borders, but corrupt officials often took land under the guise of religion to benefit from their tax exempt status. By 1280 two-thirds of Pakum's land was under the control of religious authorities rather then the crown causing a serious deficit between the total landmass of the empire and that which was taxable. When the young and inexperienced King Min Khwe-Chi ascended the throne in 1256, he was facing revolt in Rakhine Macchagiri region as well as in the city of Martaban. The Martaban revolt was quickly crushed, but it took two attacks by the Royal Guards before the Macchagiri rebellion ended. In 1272 and 1273 the demanded that Rajia submit as a tributary state. When Min Khwe-Chi refused launched the first , with Rajian forces being beaten in 1277 at the . When the Mongols pushed further into Pakum in 1283 Min Khwe-Chi fled Pakum only to be assassinated by one of his sons. The Mongols did not occupy Pakum territories, with Kublai Khan's aim being to keep Southeast Asia weak and fragmented. Min Khwe-Chi was succeeded by his son Kyawswa, although by this point the Pakum Kingdom has ceased to existed effectively disintegrating in 1287. Three brothers from Myinsaing formed the possessing a small but elite army that sought to preserve Pakum culture. In January 1297 Kyawswa submitted to the Mongols, becoming a viceroy for the city of Pakum, but was overthrown by the three brothers in December. The Mongols launched a in 1300, but were repealed by the Myinsaing. By 1303 the Mongols had withdrawn completely from Rajia which had devolved into a collection of separate, warring states. The Myinsaing retained and protected much of the Pakum cultural traditions - however between the collapse of Pakum to the rise of the in the mid-1500's Rajia was divided between several warring kingdoms. To the north often vied for control against Chinese invaders, with the latter eventually controlling the entire northeast of the country. To the south the formed by continually waged against the Mon . The Arakan Kingdom also unified whilst traders settled in the southern peninsula region forming the Vishui Sultanate. This ethnic diversity meant that the Ava Kingdom's attempt to rebuild the Pakum Empire largely floundered - nevertheless it was during this period that Rajian culture flourished and the idea of a pan-Rajian culture (more firmly entrenched by the rise of Neo-Khalism under the Hanthawaddy) began to take shape. Whilst Rajia remained politically divided, its wide ranges of cultures started to intertwine through the centuries. Islamic Rule Qiao dynasty British rule Rajia had enjoyed a stable relationship with the East India Trading company during the 18th century. With Mughal influence rapidly fading in favour of Rajia being ruled by various city states the East India Trading company were able to quickly monopolise Rajian goods. In 1754 king Rajaram of the Rangoon province signed an concordant with the company effectively giving them full control over the province in exchange for better trading and diplomatic relations with Britain, before urging his allies to do so as well. Despite widespread resistance across Rajia, especially in the southern provinces, the company were able to consolidate power by 1759. Independence Provinces Tanjung is split into 14 autonomous republics, two crown territories and one special administrative city-republic in a system of asymmetric federalism. Special administrative city-republics have autonomy in all but foreign and defence affairs, whilst crown territories are directly ruled by the royal family. Autonomous Republics Crown Territories Special Administrative City-Republic Politics Tanjung is a , being made up of 14 autonomous republics, 2 crown territories and a special administrative city state that form a loose federation around an overall monarch, which draws authority from the Royal Decree of Tanjung, Tanjung Independence Act, 1954 and Tanjung Federation Act, 1957 with Tanjung having an . Since the end of the Cold War and the appointment of the current Maharani Tian Yinling Tanjung has become much more democratic. The 14 governors of provinces, premier of Singapore, First Minister and monarch form the Royal Council of Tanjung, which is the highest and body in Tanjung. A majority of members (eight and above) must approve of any decision made by another member. The reigning monarch officially has the power to veto decisions by Royal Council, but in reality this power is purely ceremonial. Often the Royal Council meets once a year to discuss issues of national importance and has become a much more ceremonial body. The Royal Council whilst retaining the power to draft and repel laws does this very little with the Parliament ultimately makes the majority of legislative decisions with the Royal Council often making simple amendments. Below the Royal Council is the main executive branch known as the Council of Ministers of Tanjung, which consists of a small cabinet of elected ministers who often serve five year terms. The Assembly often deals with the daily administrative duties of Tanjung. Ministers are elected from the political parties of Tanjung, with the winning political party having a majority in the Assembly. The Council is led by the First Minister of Tanjung, who is also the head of government. The Tanjung is a body, with the being the Royal Chamber of Advisers and the being the Royal Chamber of Representatives. The Advisory Chamber is an unelected body of 110 members who are appointed by the monarch and provincial assemblies, whilst the Representatives Chamber is made up of 418 elected representatives. The parliament functions theoretically as the main unit in legislative matters although in practice their powers are limited by the Royal Council. The parliament have the power to draft laws to be made, amended, or repelled, but ultimately the Royal Council must approve of the draft before it can be passed. The Parliament is formally led by the monarch of Tanjung; however often the Speaker of each house acts in their stead. Currently the ruling party of Tanjung is the People's Democratic Party with the main opposition being the Tanjungese Nationalist Party and the Islamic Malay Party. Tangjungese political culture is rooted in ethnic divides, with the PDP and IMP being supported by ethnic Malays and the UTNP ethnic Chinese, whilst major political issues being focused on regional development, federalism and the issues of ethnic minority rights. Monarchy The ruling monarch of Tanjungis both the head of state and the head of government, although they do not hold complete power over the nation, as not only does the monarchs of each province granted a large degree of autonomy but in practice the Royal Council holds most power. The monarch mainly functions as a ceremonial figurehead of the nation with the Royal Decree naming the monarch as a "first among equals". The ruling monarch is a hereditary position, inherited by the first born child of the previous holder of the title if they are over the age of 18 (if not a regent will serve in their place until they come of age). The current monarch, Maharani Tian Yinling, is the first female to hold office. The royal family is Qiao dynasty. According to Tanjungese tradition, the monarch is either known as the if male or the Maharani if female. The monarchs deputy is the Crown Prince, who is often the heir apparent. However like the monarch if the Crown Prince is below 18 the oldest direct male relative will take their place. The Crown Prince plays a largely ceremonial role compared to the monarch. The current Crown Prince is Yinling's brother Xiaoshun, who will serve as such until 2022, where Yinling's son Xiannian will take his place. In each state a governor appointed by the monarch of the province enacts the monarchs rule. Government Political parties Official Opposition Other Opposition : 28 seats}} : 1 seat}} }} Tanjung has had a with a system. However, have dominated the political scene, the Tanjungese National Party (HGD) and the People's Democratic Party (PDP). The HGD ruled the country from 1952-1997 using electoral fraud to maintain in office. The HGD were a big-tent party that supported , and , having internal right-wing neoliberal and left-wing social democratic wings. The HGD mainly court their support from ethnic Chinese who through gerrymandering and electoral fraud were able to rule as a dominant minority until 1997. The HGD are a , party that currently support and a pro-Western foreign policy. During the 1950's the HGD became more comfortable with democratic institutions supporting and welfarist policies but still championed royalism and alleged anti-Malay and anti-Islamic policies. Since the 1990's the HGD have supported more policies alongside a less racist form of , but are still perceived as a "Chinese first" party. They have since 1952 been dominated by the Jhou family, a with all leaders since 1952 being from the family. The other main party is the PDP, which supports , and alongside a more Asian focused foreign policy. The PDP are currently in government, with most of its support coming from ethnic Malays people and other ethnic minorities as the PDP champion a non-ethnic form of nationalism traditionally supporting . The PDP currently form a majority government, with their voter base being ethnic Malays and Hui Chinese. The third party is the Islamic Malays Party, formed in the 1990's and holding government from 1997-2006. The IMP supports , centrist, welfarist economic policies and social Islamism with a pan-Islamic, anti-west foreign policy. The IMP were a major component of the democracy movement in the 1990's, and under the leadership of Khaled Haji Razak became the largest party, courting support from ethnic Malay's. After 2006 the IMP has been in decline. Smaller parties include the Borneo People's Party, United Indian Party, Communist Party of Tanjung (Maoist), Islamic Republican Party and Bumiputera Union. Uniquely, Singapore has a separate party system than the rest of Tanjung. Since 1954 the has dominated Singaporean politics, but due to a agreement first with the HGD and then other parties has never run in elections outside of Singapore and vice-versa. The PAP is an authotarian party emphasising pragmatism and meritocracy. The only other Singaporean party to win seats in a national election is the . Law Tanjung use a system mixed with elements of . The Royal Court of Tanjung acts as the countries supreme court, with the Chief Justice leading such a court, who is appointed by the monarch. Below the Royal Court stands the 14 Provincial Courts, with one located in each province. Finally there are religious courts, civil courts and criminal courts. Both capital and corporal punishment are legal in Tanjung, normally being reserved for crimes such as murder, rape, assault, and causing grievous bodily harm. Corporal punishment has also reportedly been used on those who have committed crimes that go against religious law - this is not condoned by the court. Often capital punishment is carried out via hanging or firing squad. Since 2003, Muslims are required to go to Sharia courts for legal matters. Foreign relations Syed Abdullah Yaakob. Tanjung and the UK maintain close relations with each other.]]Tanjung's foreign policy has been largely pro- since independence in 1945, alongside emphasis being placed on its neighbours in . Recent foreign policy has been designed to be more independent and neutralist in international affairs as well as to capitalise on Tanjung's increasing economic growth. Tanjung is a member of several international organisations including , (ASEAN), the , , , , , , , , , and the . Tanjung's foreign policy is handled by the Ministry of International Relations which is headed by International Relations Minister Sao Hkun Leng. Traditionally Tanjung was seen as a of either Islamic dynasties until the 1600's when it became under the suzerainty of although it always remained an independent state. This ended in 1885 when Tanjung came under the of the , becoming part of the . Following Tanjung's independence in 1954 and the starting in earnest Tanjung was seen by the and Britain as a frontier state against communism, with the country helping found the the Commonwealth and adopting a pro-western foreign policy taking an aggressively and with many affiliated with being oppressed.Up until 1988 Tanjung recognised the and supported anti-communist forces in South Vietnam, and . However, following the in 1991 Tanjung began normalising relations with former communist countries as well as establishing relations with communist countries such as North Vietnam and China, recognising the PRC over the ROC in 1988. Since then Tanjung's foreign policy has become more balanced as relations have been greatly improved with non-western countries. Since independence in 1954 Tanjung has maintained close cooperation with the United Kingdom, who remains one of the largest international investor in Tanjung. Tanjung has been commonly seen as one of the most countries in with many joint British-Rajian businesses dating back to the British Empire still residing in Tanjung. Tanjungese leaders have constantly emphasised the importance of Anglo-Tanjungese relations, with Tanjung remaining one of the largest purchasers of British goods, most prominently weapons. Since 1954 Tanjung has also become a major ally to the Conference of American States, most notably the United Commonwealth and Rainier who has invested billions of dollars into Tanjung's infrastructure and military. Both the UK and American nations regarded Tanjung as a frontline state against the expansion of communism during the Cold War and thus worked closely with the Tanjungese royal family, military and intelligence services. Tanjung maintains these links as well as close economic ties with Anglo-America. Tanjung has recently been attempting to join the to further its economic links with the CAS. Tanjung has presented itself as a key ally to the CAS in the , although some American and British policymakers has voiced concerns that increasing Islamisiation in Tanjung has led to a rise in . Tanjungese relations with its neighbours have often been contentious. Traditionally, Tanjung and have seen each other as regional rivals with Indonesia launching the in 1963-66. The end of the Cold War has seen a cooling in tensions, although Tanjung still accuses Indonesia of supporting insurgent groups and vice versa. Tanjung's relations with have often been positive with India regarding Tanjung as its gateway into Southeast Asia. Despite Yanjung being solidly anti-communist in the Cold War, it largely tolerated the government, which declined from supporting ethnic/communist insurgencies within Tanjung like Indonesia and China did. As such, relations between Tanjung and India have often been positive. Sino-Tanjungese relation have often been tense. Tanjung under British rule supported the and warlords and later the in an attempt to keep China weak, opposing the efforts of the to reunite China. However following the Tanjung started to support the GMD, recognising their government in over the new government in . During the Cold War Tanjung supported anti-communist forces in China (such as the ) whilst China supported the Workers' Party of Tanjung and ethnic nationalist groups. However in 1977 Tanjungand China started to cooperate with each, culminating in Tanjung to recognise the PRC in 1984. China itself has looked to the policies of Singaporean Premier in its economic development. Since then Tanjung and China have become firm allies, with China in 2001 becoming the largest foreign investor in Tanjung, with the new countries having strong economic and political cooperation. However, the current government has taken a hard line in regards to China in regards to the South China Sea dispute. Since the 1920's Tanjung has had close relations with . Unlike many Asian nations Tanjung continues to maintain a positive view on Japan, viewing their actions in as helping ensure Tanjungese independence, bar in Singapore. Tanjung has often supported Japan in territorial disputes and continues to maintain strong economic relations. Tanjung has also had positive relations with the Hani, Korea, and , whom all were united during the by opposition towards communism. Economic and political relations remain strong between Rajia and those countries alongside South Vietnam and . Tanjung has never recognised , stating it will only establish relations with Israel when a sovereign Palestinian state is created. As such it has good relations with Islamic countries, especially , and . Tanjung has often supported Islamic countries in international disputes, and is a member of the . Tanjung came to international prominence during the after it let in a large amount of Bosniak refugees from and actively supported Bosnian independence. Military Tanjung's military is headed by the monarch, who serves as the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces. However, usually the bulk of military command is carried out by the National Royal Guard, a committee of military leaders appointed by the monarch. The National Royal Guard preside over the four main divisions of the Tanjung's armed forces. These divisions consist of the Royal Territorial Guard (land forces) the Royal Naval Guard (sea forces), Royal Ariel Guard (air forces) and the Royal Coast Guard (Maritime Security). Conscription into military service is enforced for all male citizens from the ages of 18-21, with the allotted service time normally numbering around two years. Conscientious objection is taken into account with any objectors being alternatively drafted into non-combatant roles. If a citizen refuses military service altogether or attempts to avoid conscription they are fined, jailed and then sent to serve double their assigned service time. Students are permitted to finish their studies before entering service. Those who hold dual citizenship must also be drafted. Geography Biodiversity Economy Demographics Language The main language of Rajia is Rajian. is also widely spoken as a secondary language due to Rajia having close economical, political and social ties with China. Different ethnic groups largely use their own languages including , , , , , , and Vishui which have varying degrees of recognition on a province-by-province basis. Religion The main religion of Rajia is the native religion of Rajia, Khalisism, with five other religions - , , , and having notable populations. Khalisim is the official religion in all but the autonomous republics of Kah Law and Vishui, where Christianity and Islam dominate. The Rajian government has consistently refused to endorse , with religion still being a dominant part in the majority of citizens lives. Rajia is the only country in the world to have a majority Khalisist with the faith having played a defining role in Rajian culture and identity. According to the 2014 Rajian consensus 73.6% of the population identified themselves as Khalisist, with the the second largest being Buddhists at 8.3%. The most dominant branch of Buddhism within Rajia is which has traditionally been tolerated by Rajian rulers. The second largest religion is Islam with 6.6% of the population professing allegiance to the faith. Around 5% of Rajia's Muslims follow the branch, with 1.2% being and 0.4% . 6.1% of Rajians are (most of whom are members of the and the remainder ) and 2.1% Hindus. 1.2% Rajians (almost exclusively of Chinese descent) identify of Confucian, although most Chinese Rajians practice both Confucianism and other faiths. Rajia also hosts adherents to alongside hosting a small community of in Rangoon, which numbers a few hundred persons. Religious freedom has often been a contentious issue within Rajia. There has been well documented evidence that Muslims and Christians have faced systematic discrimination by the government, with member of both faiths being disproportionately poorer then other Rajians. Of Chrsitian groups most discrimination is directed against the small group of who previously were not exempt from military conscription, although their rights have improved since conscientious objection was legalised in 2010. Rohingya Muslims face the most intense persecution within Rajia, being denied citizenship and being treated as illegal immigrants. Critics have alleged that has markedly increased n recent years citing the as an example. The Rajian military has been accused of destroying Muslim cultural heritage, rejecting the existence of Islam within Rajia and conducting a campaign of against the Rohingya people. Despite this Vishui Muslims face far less persecution, although they are still discriminated against alongside Chin and Karen Christians. Around 200,000 Muslims have fled Rajia since the 1990's to escape persecution. Education Since 1953 Tanjung has had a nationwide primary and secondary education system, with education being compulsory until the age of 18 after which there exists non-compulsory tertiary education. Education is divided between (which themselves are divided between , and ) and institutions. All schools and universities are overseen or controlled by the Ministry of Education and Research, with the current Education Minister being Nyan Myat. Whilst the provinces have the rights to set their own grading system and alter the curriculum, ultimately the federal government manages the schooling system and "general curriculum itself". Rajia first adopted a semi-universal education system in 1925, with the early adoption of such a system being credited for ensuring that Rajia has maintained consistent economic growth thanks to the majority of the populace being educated and literate. Prior to 1941, education in Tanjung was limited solely to the elite within Tanjungese society alongside Khalist and Buddhist monks. In 1941 as part of his modernisation programme and in order to indoctrinate the youth of Tanjungese First Minister Ku Yun-suan built and created many public schools mainly in the Kula Lumpa region which taught ethnic Tanjungese children literacy and mathematics. Whilst it was not an entirely universal system (some rural children alongside those of ethnic minorities found it difficult to enter schools) in did lead to a majority of Tanjungese youth by 1958 to be literate (around 61%). In 1953 Tanjungese First Minister Jhou Ying-jeou passed the Tripartite Education Reform Act 1953, which reformed the Tanjungese state school system into a model almost identical to the former , which was intended to promote a system. In 1999 First Minister Khaled Haji Razak implemented a system of that made it easier for students from Malay and native backgrounds to enter certain schools, thus limiting the discriminatory policies in the school system introduced under successive HGD governments. This led to a steady rise in literacy rates, which reached 98.1% in 2008. Tanjungese students undertake primary education between the ages of 4-11, with kindergarten lasting from 4-5 and Grades 1-5 from the ages of 5-11. Initially between the ages of 4-7 Tanjungese students learn Mandarin Chinese, mathematics, science and social studies (usually a combined course of history, geography and religious studies). Depending on the province, another language is sometimes taught (eg. in Malay dominated states the Malaysian language is taught). Physical education (whilst not being graded) is also taught. Art and music at introduced at the age of 8, whilst social studies are split up between the ages of 8-11. At the age of 11 at Grade 5 students take Primary Level Examinations (PLE's; based on the former British s). PLE's effectively function as entrance exams for the tripartite secondary system. The results of the PLE's determines if a student is admitted to one of the three forms of secondary school, which lasts from the ages of 11-18. Each school is designed to facilitate students needs and determines the general career path that they will undertake in the future, equipping them with the skills necessary to enter certain types of work. *'Grammar schools' cater to students who perform well in academic subjects. They provide the best educational opportunities and often teach skills vital for middle and upper incomes jobs. Grammar school subjects range from Mandarin Chinese, Malaysian, advanced mathematics, sciences, social sciences, the arts and foreign languages. Students complete grammar school education by taking Ordinary Level Examinations (OLE's). *'Secondary Technical Schools' are intended to teach students in technical expertise in subjects such as mathematics, science, engineering and mechanics. Secondary Technical Schools provide their students with the ability to enter the engineering, industrial and scientific industries with greater ease. Students complete STS's education after taking Technical Level Examinations (TLE's). *'Secondary Modern Schools' are intended to deliver a mix of academic and practical subjects, although it is often stated that they do not provide as good educational opportunities as grammar schools and STS's. Students within SMS's are given the option of taking either OLE's, TLE's or Combined Examinations (CE's; a mix of OLE's and TLE's) depending on the view of their teachers. Healthcare Culture Arts Architecture Literature Khalisism Khalisism has been the native religion of Rajia since the early 9st century although variations of it existed for centuries prior. Khalisim is a religion in which the ultimate aim is to reach enlightenment and thus paradise alongside God through , and following the word of the Dhaka. To do this one must follow the six tenants; * - Actions should be meditated upon so to forge a closer relation with God. * - One must lead a peaceful lifestyle in order to attain enlightenment. * - Chaos must be prevented through the enforcement of the scriptures. * - Well meaning deeds and actions enable one to reach enlightenment; cruel deeds and actions the opposite. * - One must give to the poorest and neediest of society to help reach enlightenment. * - One must be born and reborn over until they reach enlightenment. The Dhaka also advocates following various doctrines such as prayers and holy days. The two major sects of Khalisism is Harhavadha and Phathana. Harhavadha was introduced by the son of Raja Khalisi Jarajit who wrote down the Jartha Sai, a set of laws that uphold Khalisism. The Jartha Sai supports the notion that in order to enforce order rigid social systems must exist that see society divided into eight castes, with the system possibly having roots in 's caste system. Phathana was formulated by several Khalisist priests in the 13rd century during the occupation of Rajia by the , and is mainly notable as it rejects the core hierarchy laid down in the Jartha Sai and instead teaches that order comes from rather then strict enforcement of the scriptures. Bharayakha Khalisism is the oldest sect and third largest, and rejects both the Jartha Sai and the teachings Phathana, instead advocating for a fundamentalist interpretation of the Dhaka. Harhavadha is the most dominant form of Khalisism on Rajia. Motion Pictures The film industry in Tanjung at first struggled to gain a foothold as an entertainment medium. In its early years Tanjungese films were a small industry mainly taking cues from India and Britain/ During the seventies Tanjung's film industry started to be on the rise, with critically acclaimed films such as The Man from Kula Lumpa being released. It is thought that due to the economic boom Tanjung experienced more citizens were able to spend disposable income on going to see films. Abroad Tanjungese films were normally received positively thanks to creative direction and strong acting. Recently film circles have noted Tanjungese film is facing a resurgence thanks to more laxed censorship laws, with a wider range of genres starting to gain popularity. Sports Theatre Tanjung has a proud tradition in theatre, which often incorporates dance, music and dialogue that is more often then not improvised. Traditional theatre often revolves around traditional mythology, as well as themes of romance. In more recent years plays have focussed more around social and political events, with the social-political turmoil of recent Tanjungese history being a popular basis for many stories. However Tanjungese theatre has seen a decline in popularity due to the more accessible and affordable nature of film. Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Rajia